Clases de verano
by FlokesW
Summary: Hermione esta de vacaciones y tiene mucho tiempo libre, decide tomar algunas clases donde se encuentra con cierto pelirrojo...al que comienza a conocer demasiado. AU
1. Chapter 1

**CLASES EN VERANO**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de JK Rowling….yo solo insisto en que Hermione debió quedarse con Fred.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger es una estudiante de último año de un instituto muy prestigiado, Hogwarts. Bueno, en realidad comenzará su último año cuando termine el verano, le emociona mucho regresar a la escuela. Es demasiado inteligente y siempre ha tenido las mejores calificaciones de su clase. En Hogwarts tiene a sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter un chico de despeinado cabello negro y ojos verdes bastante simpático y Ron Weasley un chico alto y pelirrojo con pecas y muchos hermanos, y aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo en su casa solo conoce a su hermana menor, Ginny, que va un curso por debajo de ellos.

Las vacaciones comenzaron hace poco más de una semana y ella tenía mucho tiempo libre. Hermione ya había estudiado muchos de los temas del curso siguiente, así que busco actividades para entretenerse.

Entró a la página de Internet de un centro cultural que estaba a unas calles de su casa y vio varias clases que podrían interesarle.

Dibujo de la forma humana, fotografía, escultura, clases de baile, jardineria, astronomía, cocina, manualidades, entre otras.

Se decidió por dibujo y baile, era buena dibujante pero dibujar cuerpos no era lo suyo. Era una pésima bailarina y durante el curso se harían dos bailes, el de invierno y uno para final de curso, así que unas clases no le vendrían mal.

Se inscribió y checo las listas de materiales. Para dibujo era una libreta blanca y lápices de distintos calibres, colores y acuarelas, además de pinceles. Para la clase de baile el único requerimiento era usar ropa y zapatos cómodos.

Su primera clase era dibujo y comenzaba al día siguiente por la tarde, arreglo sus horarios de modo que lunes y miercoles fueran para dibujo y martes y jueves para baile. Los viernes regularmente salía con Harry y Ron, y algunas veces con Ginny.

Llegó temprano y busco su salón. Aún se encontraba cerrado y no había nadie más, así que se sentó en una banca que estaba afuera para esperar, dibujando algunas de las macetas que había frente a ella.

A los diez minutos llegó un alto pelirrojo, bastante guapo, con la cara pecosa y una mirada traviesa. Se sentó a su lado y observó sin disimular lo que estaba haciendo.

-Son bastante buenos -dijo de repente, asustandola un poco.

-Gra...gracias.

-Eres nueva ¿cierto? No te vi aquí el verano pasado.

La castaña supuso que era un alumno de dibujo que asistía regularmente.

-No, esta es mi primera clase. Soy Hermione ¿asisten muchos alumnos?

-Alrededor de diez personas, nunca son grupos demasiado grandes. -Y dándole una pícara mirada continuo -Estoy seguro de que te gustara.

En ese momento llegó una mujer bastante joven y con el cabello color rosa brillante. Le hizo un gesto de saludo al chico mientras abría el salón y los dejo pasar.

Comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos, casi todos de su edad y en su mayoría chicas, eran en total quince personas.

Cuando dio la hora para comenzar la clase ya todos estaban ubicados en un lugar, a excepción del pelirrojo que estaba al centro del salón recargado en un taburete y observaba continuamente a la castaña.

-Buenas tardes a todos, veo algunas caras nuevas -dijo la pelirrosa recorriendo el salón con la mirada -y otras ya conocidas. Mi nombre es Tonks y seré su maestra de dibujo de la forma humana. Estoy segura que muchos comienzan con ejercicios básicos pero me parece que no hay nada mejor para aprender a dibujar el cuerpo que viéndolo en directo. -Y centrándose en el pelirrojo continuo - Fred...comenzamos por favor.

Y para sorpresa de Hermione el chico comenzó a desnudarse.

* * *

¡Hola!

El capitulo es bastante corto pero es más una introducción, prometo actualizarlo más seguido, al igual que "El zorro plateado". Ya tengo Word en mi celular asi que puedo transcribir todo más fácil. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones c:

Un beso.

FlokesW


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo c:**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Hermione estaba anonadada, sabía que en algún momento tendrían que trabajar con un modelo...pero no esperaba que fuera desde la primera clase.

Tonks comenzó a dar instrucciones

-Utilizaremos lápices suaves, que son todos los que tienen el calibre B, les recomiendo que comiencen con un B4 o B5...

La castaña la escuchaba pero no era capaz de levantar la vista, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo.

-Bien, ahora pondré un poco de música, por el momento no quiero que se estresen si sus dibujos no se parecen al modelo o no son los mejores, el dibujo no es algo que se aprende, únicamente se practica y conforme avancen las clases irán mejorando. Vamos a dibujar los contornos y las sombras más marcadas.. Mientras estamos en eso y aunque algunos ya han estado aquí les pediré que se presenten de nuevo, ¿Quieres comenzar tu Fred?

El chico ya se había subido al taburete que estaba en medio del salón y haciendo una pose dónde quedaba de perfil empezó a hablar.

-Claro Tonks, mi nombre es Fred. Tengo 19 años. Soy estudiante de arte, modelo en mis ratos libres, buena onda, amigable, casi la perfección en persona y claro además de guapo y de tener un cuerpo de Adonis.

Muchos rieron con su descripción, incluyendo a Hermione, que aún algo COHIBIDA comenzó a dibujar al pelirrojo, aunque observando únicamente la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

Siguieron presentándose uno a uno, hasta que llegó su turno.

-Ehh...soy Hermione Granger. Tengo 17 años. Pronto empezare mi ultimo de año del instituto, me gusta leer y aprovechar mi tiempo haciendo algunas actividades, es por eso que estoy aqui

-Hola Hermione -dijo Tonks y como para nadie en particular -cambio por favor.

Fred se giro, cambiando su pose y quedando de espaldas a la castaña.

Hermione comenzó dibujando su cabello, que traía un tanto largo pero no como para que se lo sujetará, su espalda, donde sus músculos se veían más marcados por la forma en que entraba la luz, sus brazos se veían fuertes y en un momento llegó a la parte baja de su espalda.

Agradeció que Tonks pidiera nuevamente un cambio.

Fred giro ante la instrucción quedando de frente a la castaña y sentándose en cuclillas quedó a la altura de su rostro.

El chico le sonreía y le mandaba miradas coquetas (sonrojandola), miradas que Hermione intentaba ignorar. Pero ya que solo se enfocaba en dibujar la parte superior del chico era un tanto difícil.

Se concentró y empezó a dibujar su cabello, se dio cuenta de que tenía distintos tonos de rojo y algunos mechones le caían sobre la frente.

La forma de su rostro era alargada, en su ceja izquierda tenía una pequeña cicatriz, decidió saltarse a su nariz, si lo veía directamente a los ojos se pondría aún más nerviosa. Su nariz, un tanto alargada pero sin dejar de ser bonita. Sus labios delgados y al parecer con una sonrisa permanente.

Siguió con su cuerpo, como Fred estaba en cuclillas no debía preocuparse de ver algo de más. Dibujo sus anchos hombros y sus brazos, sus manos con dedos largos.

Su torso la dejaba son aliento, estaba marcado pero no exageradamente, haciendo muy agradable a la vista.

Sus piernas eran largas se veían largas a pesar de estar dobladas y dibujo los dedos de sus pies que apenas se veían.

Regreso a su rostro y comenzó a dibujar sus ojos...agradecía que estuvieran ocupando únicamente lápiz, ya que no hubiera logrado igualar el color de sus ojos. Cafés pero con extrañas vetas de distintos tonos de verde y sus pestañas, eran largas y de un rojizo oscuro.

Fred la seguía mirando fijamente, cuando ella notó que llevaba ya un buen rato sin dibujar nada y únicamente observando sus ojos, bajo el rostro ruborizada.

Tonks deberia pedirle al pelirrojo que cambiará para este momento pero la maestra estaba conversando con un alumno dos asientos a la izquierda de Hermione y no prestaba mucha atención.

Así que cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, el seguía observandola.

* * *

**Se que prometi actualizar desde quien sabe cuando pero entre a finales en la Uni y apenas tenia tiempo de dormir...lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones :3**

**prometo actualizar más seguido c:**

**FlokesW**


End file.
